decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Cross
Appearance Diana is an adorable young woman of slight stature. Although she is 25 years old, she looks maybe 19 or 20. She is 5'5", about 110 pounds, and appears mostly non-threatening. Her hair is blonde, straight, and cut short. Her eyes are a sapphire blue, and her skin is fair. She has a faint, almost unnoticeable scar under her right eye. On her left forearm are a series of faded scars spelling out "I AM A SERVANT." On top of those are the much more recent wounds that say "HERETIC". She dresses in mostly red and black colors with silver armor pieces. She wears a crimson cloak, and in her hair is a rose hair pin (image to the right is a very poor example of said pin). Underneath her robes, she wears her focus -- the religious symbol of Myrkul -- on a necklace chain. Also on the chain is an ornate golden charm embedded with a ruby. That is her most prized possession, given to her by a cherished friend. It also happens to be a very powerful magical item that lets her cast a spell three times per day (as opposed to the normal one clerics usually get). She naturally chose the spell "destruction" She often wears a mask in the likeness of a skull, though not for any desire to hide her face. Her god, Myrkul, is depicted with a skull head, so she's essentially cosplaying her hero. It also serves as a way to hide the fact that she blushes very easily. Back Story Warning -- Ridiculously long Once upon a time, Evelyn Nightingale's parents were murdered. Orphaned, scared, and alone, she ran away. She ran all the way from Grotto where she grew up to Helenport. There, she took shelter in an abandoned church just on the outskirts of the city and happened upon an old priest of an almost-forgotten religion. His name was Lazarus. Lazarus took pity on the girl and took her under his wing. To witness murder at such a young age is confusing to a child, so the man explained to her what death truly meant. He taught her the ways of the Reaper -- of Myrkul. She became one of the first Clerics of Bones in a long time (at least in that region of the world). As Evelyn grew older, she convinced Lazarus that they should spread the word. While a large cult would not have been tolerated in the city, they kept it low-key and operated in secret. They reached out to the old, the lost, the dying, and the alone. One such lost soul was a man named Ezekiel Cross. He and Evelyn eventually fell in love and were married. When old Lazarus passed away, Ezekiel became the leader of the Myrkulyte cult. He himself had not been given magical powers by Myrkul's spirit. In fact, Evelyn was the only member of the cult who had. Diana Cross was born exactly one year after Lazarus' death. A couple of older members of the cult circulated the rumor that she was his reborn spirit. Evelyn encouraged this rumor. She said Lazarus wanted to continue to help the cult grow, even after death, and Myrkul granted his soul that wish (Diana would later say that was a load of "donkey crap" and borderline blasphemy, as Myrkul would never let a soul return from the dead in any way. Also, she wasn't an old dude, dang it!). Diana was raised to worship the Lord of Bones before she could even walk. Rumor is her first words were "praise Myrkul", but that cannot be confirmed. Her devotion to her god was greater than anyone else's in the cult (except maybe her parents'). At the unbelievably young age of eight, Diana was touched by Myrkul's essence and given the magical abilities of a cleric. As nobody besides Evelyn had been given such an honor in the cult, it was a very big deal. Evelyn immediately decided to capitalize on her daughter's unheard of magical potential. Because the cult in Helenport was so small, they were weak. They needed a powerful ally. Evelyn remembered that when she lived in Grotto, there was a tiny, itsy bitsy church dedicated to the god Bane. Over the many years she'd been gone, it had grown significantly in size and infamy. Since Bane and Myrkul were once allies themselves, and Grotto was so close to Helenport, it was ideal. She took Diana to speak to the Imperceptor there and made a deal. The Myrkulyte asked for resources and information (specifically regarding the Crown of Horns), and in return, she offered the services of her most powerful cleric. "Think of it as an investment," she explained. "Imagine what she'll be able to do for you -- for us -- when older and properly trained." During this meeting, Diana got nervous and accidentally shattered two windows in the church with a powerful "shatter" spell. Her mother was furious at first, but it actually worked in their favor. An obvious display of ability convinced the Imperceptor to sponsor the Myrkulyte cult and become Diana's patron (perhaps he only wanted to save his other windows from sharing such an unfortunate fate). Diana's time from then on out was split between her home in Helenport and the church in Grotto. While she could count the times she saw the Imperceptor himself on one hand, others in the Banite clergy helped her hone her powers. By the time she was twelve, she was allowed to go through the trial all Myrkulyte clerics must pass (said trial involved being locked in a tomb with a dead Myrkulyte priest -- Lazarus in this case -- who had "speak with dead" cast on it). She passed with flying colors, although it is a rather hard test to fail, provided you know how to speak. As the years went on, Evelyn descended deeper and deeper into insanity. She became slowly more abusive towards her daughter, punishing her for even the slightest mistakes. The night before her fourteenth birthday, Diana made the mistake of asking if they were going to celebrate, and her mother snapped. Evelyn hit Diana across her face, her nails leaving a long, thin scar under her eye. When Diana collapsed, tears in her eyes, she simply grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up again. "YOU ARE A SERVANT TO THE REAPER." She yelled that over and over again. "YOU SERVE HIM. YOU DO NOT ASK FOR MORTAL PLEASURES." She carved those words -- "I am a servant" -- into her arm, just to make sure she didn't forget. The next day, Diana was given the impossible task of finding the Crown of Horns. No one had seen it, heard of its location, or could even guess where it had gone in centuries. While she had no other goal in life than to see Myrkul restored to power, she always felt her mother just wanted an excuse to get her daughter out of the house. After that day, she spent the rest of her life either searching for the Crown or doing jobs for the Banite church. She preferred to stay in Grotto whenever she stopped to rest, as every time she went back home, her mother bombarded her with questions about the crown and why she had not found it yet. She was simply tired of being viewed as more of a tool by her mother. Involvement Future of Fire: "Yes, hello, did someone order a cleric?" Why do bad things happen to good people? ''Diana wonders to herself as she picks her way across the charred remains of skeletons that were once people, but were more recently reanimated guardians of the crypt she was plundering. Another hole in the ground filled with undead and a distinct lack of ancient artifacts. Her hand goes to her neck, worrying the glowing red pendant she always wears. She's reached the end of another wild goose chase, so where to now? She entertains the idea of searching the Ulagar kingdom but discards it because, come on. Ulagars. She's not sad to leave the crypt behind -- a minor dust allergy was a hell of a thing when your job was to search ruins and caves -- and is more than relieved to return to the tiny tavern she's been staying in for the past week or so. Her eyes widen when she finds a letter waiting for her in her room. They widen even more when she realizes who it's from. She can't remember the last time she was personally summoned by the Imperceptor. It must have been years ago. The rarity of such an event makes her nervous, because it means whatever he has to tell her is ''important. Too important to write in a letter or trust to a messenger. She uses her divine magic to fast-travel to Grotto as soon as she can. The seedy gambling town has certainly turned itself around, she notes as she heads through the gates, giving a friendly wave to the stoic Banite guards posted there. She mentally chastises herself for not keeping up with current events. The formation of the Banite Nation would have definitely warranted a visit, and she was always looking for an excuse to visit Grotto. Diana eventually reaches the Church, which has become more like a palace in the time she's been away. She approaches the escritoire and asks to be taken to the Imperceptor -- now known as the Lord Imperceptor. When she reveals that she's been asked for by name, he is much more eager to show her the way. While she doubts she's ever seen Malbourne truly happy, the mood he is in when she arrives is probably the closest she'll ever get. He explains to her that there is currently a group of adventurers residing in Grotto that are searching for incredibly powerful magical artifacts. These Orbs of Dragonkind could reshape the world in the right hands, and he wants them. Espionage isn't really Diana's thing, but she is willing to try. She agrees to infiltrate this group and get as many orbs as she can. The party has been staying at the Black Cat, so that's where Diana goes. It's late, so the people she's searching for are not there. There are, however, seven commoners passed out drunk around the lobby. Diana's magic has always been strongly tied to her emotions, and when she's feeling scared or stressed, she occasionally has problems with accidentally casting spells with varying levels of disaster. This time, terrified by the task she's been set to and also disgusted by the drunkards, she accidentally looses a wave of negative energy that kills them all. She retires to her room before she can get in trouble for this. The next morning, she goes downstairs to wait for the adventurers to arrive. Paul, the new owner, is not happy with her and lets her know, but Diana has more important things to worry about than an innkeepers ire. She notes the nervous-looking wizard near the door, taking particular interest in the vile aura surrounding him (detectable only through her divine abilities). The party eventually appears, and Diana patiently waits her turn to speak. She is interrogated by Edgidus as to her interest in joining them, which proves challenging due to the Amulet of Truth Yenmorn wears. However, she is able to skirt the truth enough to convince them to take her in. The fact that she is a powerful cleric doesn't hurt her case. "Always take a girl unicorn slaying on the first date." The following day, the old members of the party are given deeds to Shyfall for their services to the New Order, a fact that Diana finds curious. They decide to meet up later in the day and travel to the city that is now theirs. In the meanwhile, Diana decides to try and research the Dragon Orbs at the Banite library. She doesn't find any relevant information, but she does befriend Maurice, a bookkeeper with a stitched-shut mouth. On the journey to Shyfall, the party is accosted by a weird robed man that thrusts a copper idol into Billius' hands. Diana's extensive knowledge of religion allows her to identify the idol as Malygygg, an ancient god. She makes a mental note to have nothing to do with that thing. Ancient gods are bad news. Shyfall does nothing to impress the young cleric. She spends the rest of the day being unimpressed before retiring to a room in the Red Chalice Inn. When midnight rolls around, she heads to the local cemetery to say her prayers, but before she can leave, Billius runs frantic from his room. He tells her that there's a goblin in his room, a situation he is not prepared to handle. She agrees to investigate, sees the goblin bowing to the idol, remembers her vow not to have anything to do with this nonsense, and leaves. Billius accompanies her, as he also wants nothing to do with this nonsense. Diana spends the next day in Grotto, trying desperately to figure out a way to steal things without being caught. She's a cleric, not a rogue, darn it. While she digs through the library in search of any kind of information, Maurice notes her distress and decides to help. He gives her a book filled with information on various thieves' guilds and how to contact them, which is exactly what the girl needed. She thanks Maurice and prepares to travel back to Shyfall, but before she can, she runs into Edgidus and two newcomers. She recognizes Lars mostly by reputation. The dwarf, Kor, is a complete stranger. Edgidus explains that the three of them were planning on hunting down a unicorn in the Twilight Vale. Diana agrees to join them, and so they set off. The cleric offers to use divine magic for the sake of time, but then end up just taking a carriage. The ride is mostly uneventful. Diana is happy to make conversation with Kor about anything and everything -- her home, the Twilight Vale (that she has visited once), etc. They eventually reach Cabluff, a town on the edge of the Vale. As it is almost nightfall, they decide to rest in an inn for the night. When morning comes, Diana wakes to find Lars attempting to beat up another half-orc. She, wanting to avoid any trouble, casts a calming spell over Lars' victim and convinces him to deal with the man after they leave the inn. He begrudgingly agrees, and Edgidus reminds them of their mission. Getting into the Vale isn't easy, as only elves are allowed to enter, and the party is very obviously not elvish. Edgidus is able to lie his way in, claiming that he wants to get Virtue (the unicorn) to purify his evil-doing companions. Diana immensely enjoys the following fight as she summons a bone devil, kills several people with mere touches, and just generally has a ball. They have to leave quickly, however, as more and more elven guards surround them. Before she teleports them all to the safety of Grotto, she sets the whole place ablaze. She bids farewell to Kor and Lars at the church before getting healed and traveling back to Shyfall alone (as Edgidus had ditched her to hang out with his new goblin friends). Edgidus' new goblin friends had decided to throw him a ball, and he invites the rest of the party. Diana dresses up for the occasion because wearing pretty clothes is fun, even if the occasion is "hang out in a creepy cave with a bunch of goblins." Beggars can't be choosers. During the feast, Yenmorn shows her a diary he had found under the city while she'd been off slaying unicorns. The last page mentions the Crown of Horns and its location. Diana nearly faints. She gives the ranger as much information as she dares before taking the diary page and sprinting back to Grotto. Needless to say, the Lord Imperceptor is not exactly happy about his apprentice's sudden and uncalled for appearance, and tells her that she better have a "damn good reason" for the intrusion. She practically shoves the page in his face while hopping up and down excitedly, monumental grin never wavering. Upon reading the journal entry, the Imperceptor's annoyance disappears and is replaced with his own (less giddy and girlish) brand of excitement. He tells her that this lead takes priority over her current assignment, should she get the chance to follow up on it. She mentions that it was found in a shrine to the Dread Lord underneath Shyfall, and they both agree that that is bad. He gives her a black scroll and instructions to destroy the shrine before shooing her away. Diana all but skips out, girlish squeals of glee fading into maniacal laughter. "We're getting that Crown if I have to burn down this entire city." The next day, Diana returns to Shyfall and inspects the Shrine to the Dread Lord with the rest of her party. She wonders aloud what such a thing could be doing beneath a seemingly innocent city. In response to her question, she feels a menacing presence. The others leave, but Diana hangs back. After making sure that the Melted Candle (the building directly above the Dread Lord's shrine) is empty an the surrounding area is deserted, she opens the Bane Scroll. An aspect of Bane appears, demanding to know why he has been summoned. Kneeling and internally freaking out about having summoned an aspect of the Dead Three, Diana explains that the shrine needs to be destroyed. Bane is not happy about this and makes a huge fuss, but does so, creating a crater in the middle of town as a result. Diana teleports away as quickly as she can to avoid being caught at the scene of the crime. She is also a tiny bit freaked out because "oh my god, I just summoned Bane to a city in the New Order ''in order to do ''massive property damage, is this going to start a war? Should I be concerned? I'm concerned anyway." She decides to go verify with Malbourne that this was an intelligent thing to do, but learns once she arrives that he has stepped out. She is also told that he just sent a courier with a message for her. Annoyed with herself, Diana rents a horse (having used up all of her divine travel magic for the day) to try and catch up with the courier. The man gives her two letters, one from Malbourne himself regarding certain problems she's been having, and one from an anonymous source. This one is short, sweet, and to the point (everything the Lord Imperceptor isn't). The next morning, the group decides to complete Crowley's next task -- get the Bronze Orb from the Collector in Fiminster. Diana knows from the journal entry Yenmorn found that the Collector is also in possession of the Crown of Horns, so she is totally on board with this plan. She uses her magic to turn the party into clouds, completing a week-long journey in around five hours. As most things do with the party, things become complicated quickly. They learn from the Collector's assistant that yes, he does have both artifacts, and no, they can't just take them. They would have to trade. Diana is infuriated. She's never been so close to the Crown before. In the same city. ''Since the party can't decide on one specific plan, she spends the rest of her day pacing, brooding, and pacing some more. "Victory tastes so bittersweet." At some point during Diana's feverish pacing, she remembers the book Maurice had given her detailing all of the Thieves' Guilds in Dremida. The one she's most interested requires completing a creepy ritual at midnight and making a contract -- thievery or assassination for a sum of money. She explains the gist of the ritual to the rest of the party (leaving out important details, however, so it sounds more like demon-summoning). It takes some persuading, but she convinces them to try this plan and help her pay the fee. As the ritual must happen at midnight, they have some time to kill. Billius asks Diana if her ritual could possibly steal something that could resurrect the dead. Offended at the idea but too distracted to really care, she just brushes off the wizard with a "no" and goes back to pacing and brooding. At some point during the day, Billius had gotten his hands on an Efreeti to resurrect his dead sister. Unfortunately, the summoning of an Efreeti is anything but subtle, and the explosion of magic alerts the rest of the party to the goings on in the wizard's room. When Diana realizes that he had brought a soul back to life, she is angry. Ignoring the fact that he ''told her that was his intention come on, Diana, she takes a stance of righteous indignation. She decides to essentially blackmail Billius, saying if he wants her to spare his sister (for now), he would do everything in his power to help her get the Crown of Horns. While this is 100% a bluff, Billius takes her quite seriously. The ritual doesn't take long to complete. Diana strikes a deal with the shadowy form (assassinate the Collector, take the Scepter and the Crown). The fee for such a task is 500 platinum, which the group agrees to help her pay (as Daeren, Edgidus, and Yenmorn had inherited most of the late Vel's wealth). She spends the next two days holed up in her room while she waits to hear back from her associate. After she leaves for a moment to get some food, she finds a bloody note stuck to her wall with a knife. "Your friends failed." Diana is understandably freaked out, going to tell the party the bad news. They decide to make one last effort to bargain with the Collector before going back to their go-to Plan B (murder). Luckily for Diana, the rest of the party has quite a collection of magical items on them. They are able to procure both the Dragon Orb/Scepter and the Crown of Horns. The moment she touches the Crown, she is filled with a sense of completeness, feeling magically compelled to wear it. She resists, however, knowing that the odds of succeeding in releasing Myrkul's soul are slim to none. A much better, safer bet would be to entrust it to the Lord Imperceptor, who has enough power at his disposal to actually help her god. Although Diana knows all of this to be true, the thought of losing the Crown makes her sick to her stomach. Still, she relishes in being able to hold it. The moment is ruined when Daeren attempts to take the Crown away from her (not trusting her to carry both it and the Scepter). Again, Diana uses her magic to take the party to Dunwich, home of the High Lord Crowley. She herself has no desire to meet with Crowley and tells the party that she'll see them later. She then teleports herself to Grotto in order to hand over the Crown. The ensuing conversation is one of the most painful she's ever had, as everything inside her (and inside the Crown) is telling her to slam the thing on her head and take the gamble. Even if she knows she'll fail, she should at least, try, right? Malbourne's voice of reason eventually wins, and she passes the Crown to him. The accompanying feeling of loss is enough to cripple the girl, drowning any feeling of accomplishment she might have at completing her decade-long mission. Hiatus: "Domestic abuse and a road trip." Diana knows she can't put it off forever. She needs to go home. Her family, after all, has a right to know what happened to the Crown of Horns. The trip to Helenport only takes minutes with magical assistance, though she would have done anything to delay the inevitable. Most everyone in the cult is happy to see her, greeting her with warm smiles and kind words. A few give her narrowed glances, as she only ever comes home when something important has happened. Diana tries to seek out her level-headed father, but is ambushed by her mother before she can. As is normal when Diana and Evelyn meet, there is a snark-fest of veiled insults being tossed back and forth before they finally get to the heart of the matter. Diana has found the Crown of Horns. The obvious followup to that statement is "where is it?" Diana explains. Evelyn does not take the news well. Despite Diana's reasons being justified, she lashes out at the girl, first with fists, then with magic, with every intention of killing her. The fight is brutal. Diana is the more powerful of the two, but unwilling to harm her family. Evelyn has no such qualms. The fight would have continued for who knows how long, had Diana's father not interrupted. Understanding his daughter's reasoning but unable to placate his wife's fury, he reaches a compromise. Although he himself does not believe Diana a traitor, he exiles her from the cult. Evelyn carves the word "HERETIC" into her arm, on top of her old scars. So she won't forget. She also gives her a letter to take back to the Lord Imperceptor, cutting all ties with the Church of Bane. The only thing worse than a Cleric of Bones loitering around your church is a depressed Cleric of Bones loitering around your church. Which is why the Lord Imperceptor gives said depressed cleric two tasks so that she'll stop lazing around on his pews being useless and eating all of the church's ice cream. The first task is to "commission" (read: threaten) the local blacksmiths to make weapons and armor for the Banite army. The second is to travel to to the Republic of John in order to meet with High Inquisitor Silas, one of the Banite Nation's more prominent figures. The meeting goes well, as Silas is a delightful man described to be "an older, male Diana." He and Diana get along splendidly. While the visit doesn't get Diana out of her slump entirely, it does help, and she returns to Shyfall in a better mood. "A crypt full of skeletons? Yes, please!" After an eventful week, Diana is looking forward to the relative normalcy that traveling with the party brings. She attempts to spend time with Billius only to realize that the wizard is still bitter about the "resurrection/threatening" thing. This embarrasses the cleric, who had completely forgotten about that situation and makes a mental note of it. The two death-obsessed children spend a few more awkward moments together before they are summoned to the Mayoral Mansion. Diana walks through the door, sees Adviser Kale, and walks out. Although probably futile, she still doesn't want Crowley to know about her and her position in the party. If by some chance he recognized her as Malbourne's apprentice, it wouldn't be much of a leap of logic to figure out "Malbourne sent her as an infiltrator". It would be all downhill from there. Kale gives the party their quest, and they fill in Diana once she returns. The have been tasked with raiding an ancient Dracolyte tomb, securing a Bulwark for the Highlord and taking whatever else they want. The quest itself is easy enough. Diana collects a Dracolyte tabard, they fight some undead things. All in a days work. Before they can secure the Bulwark, a very scary man in platinum, unfamiliar to Diana, takes the shield. No one is willing to confront the scary man, so they resign themselves to failure and return home. Diana, unable to get the tabard identified at the God's Scorn, decides to ask Maurice at the Church. She intends it to be a short visit but is stopped by Malbourne, who had just concluded a meeting with Silas and the Dreadmistress Octavia. She is forced to give a report on a situation she wasn't quite ready to give and is told that he may have an important job for her in the future. That business concluded, she retreats to the library where Maurice helps her find a book on the Dracolytes, that she is able to partially read before losing her "comprehend languages" spell. "ILLEGAL, EDGIDUS." While the party goes off to towns that don't exist, Diana spends a day job-shadowing Dreadmistress Octavia, who turns out to be a very nice woman. Unfortunately, at the day's end, Diana has to return to Shyfall to continue her mission. Realizing that she can't afford to have zero allies in the party, she writes a super secret note that she delivers to Billius in the mortuary. She then goes to find Edgidus, who is stuck in a tax meeting. The cleric decides to just wait for him in the lobby, as she had nothing better to do. Before the fighter can appear, however, she notices that she is being watched. The cagey man across from her keeps shooting her glances. Finally, fed up, she demands to know if there is a problem. When the man won't tell her anything other than commenting that she looks familiar, her impatience and suspicion grows. After the man leaves, she follows him. It is nothing short of a miracle that he didn't notice the incredibly obvious scythe-wielding ''girl following him, but he sure didn't. He leads her to a nondescript building in the "Bane-Hole-District" of town where he disappears. It takes several threats and a show of force, but she eventually gains entrance. The people inside are gathered around a table playing cards and trying to look natural. They dodge all of Diana's questions, and she is about to give up when someone comments again that she looks familiar and asks if she has ever been to Helenport. She realizes they must be talking about her mother, with whom she bears a striking resemblance. This confuses and frightens the cleric, who demands to speak to their leader. Tuso, the man who had been watching her in the Mayoral Mansion, turns out to be a member of the Banite Inquisition. Diana realizes this as soon as she steps into his room, which is covered in the symbol of the Church of Bane. She introduces herself, and although she does not state her affiliation with the Church, he recognizes her as "the Lord Imperceptor's favorite." While Diana thinks that is ridiculously untrue, she chooses not to comment on it. Instead, she demands to know what the Inquisition was doing in Helenport. Tuso refuses to go into detail, telling her to ask Malbourne herself if she must know. Although she can no longer call it home, she is filled with fear and dread. She would shed no tears if the wrath of Bane fell upon Evelyn Cross, but if innocents were caught in the crossfire... The thought distracts her for the rest of the day. She follows Edgidus around almost in a daze, only snapping to complete attention when he mentions the job the party undertook for a priest of Zhantol. Diana, raised in a religious cult, is very much aware that ''the Ancient gods are illegal, Edgidus. She suggests he reconsider doing what the priest asked before going back to her daze. Thankfully, she is aware enough to fly the party to the Kingdom of Aaron without crashing into anything. Personality Despite being born and raised in a cult, taught to worship an evil death god, and used as a weapon of mass destruction (mass destruction. There's an idea for a spell), Diana is an incredibly chipper young woman. She is bright and happy, almost always in a good mood. She has a witty remark or joke for almost every situation and wears a smile too natural and innocent to belong to a murderer. She is shy around those above her, speaking quietly and politely for fear of saying something wrong or offensive. It's not always sunshine and rainbows with her, however. Her anger is as cold as ice and just as deadly. While it is difficult to do so, god help you if you get on her bad side. Beliefs Diana is a cleric of Myrkul, which sums up her beliefs pretty well. Her one goal in life is to see him restored to power. She believes wholeheartedly in the tenets of the cult -- death is final and absolute. No one is above it, and no one can escape it. Necromancy is totally cool, though, as long as the soul isn't revived. Her goals and beliefs usually align themselves with those of the Banite church. Fighting Style Diana prefers to use divine magic when she fights, bringing her opponents down with deadly touch attacks and ranged spells. However, the huge scythe she carries isn't just for show. She wields it with wide, broad swings. Usually, her goal is to use the scythe's blade to drag her foes closer to her and in range of her magic. Relationships With Other Characters Edgidus Bastardus: Edgidus doesn't trust Diana, and Diana doesn't trust Edgidus. It's that simple. Although she finds him entertaining to be around, she has her own agenda that she cannot let him discover. Billius Haeds: Diana thinks the young wizard is fun. He's as bright and cheerful as she is, and he's a necromancer, which is pretty darn cool. He joined the party at the same time she did, and she believes she may be able to use him for her plot. She also wouldn't mind befriending him. Because he is willing to listen, she will prattle on and on about Myrkulyte lore to him. His recent use of powerful magic to resurrect his sister and Diana's subsequent outrage has strained the relationship. She has started down the long road to reconciliation Yenmorn Strongsteel: He's weird. He barely talks, is incredibly stoic, and doesn't speak Common. How uncommon is that? However, he did give her her first solid lead on the Crown's location. That's a big deal. Perhaps when the Lord Imperceptor has conquered the world, she'll ask him to help out the ranger. Daeren Ilgaran: She was mostly indifferent towards the cult leader, until he had the audacity to try and take the Crown of Horns from her. Now there is nothing but distaste. Appears In Future of Fire (DnDvil) Trivia * Diana has been redesigned twice. * When the idea of an evil cleric came to Emilie's mind, she was a lot edgier, much more mean, and way more violent. * She's actually a very talented artist, though she only ever draws religious images. Category:Player Characters